Ravvioli
Rav is a castaway from Survivor: The Amazon and Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. |Tribe Wins:2 = 3 |Individual Immunities:2 = 0 |Votes Against:2 = 5 |Loyalties:2 = ArmFlailer9000 Leviora UhmChris Joaqxin |Alliances:2 = Maceio Alliance |Days Lasted:2 = 11 |Currently1 = Runner-Up |Season: = Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites |Placement: = Runner-Up |Tribe(s): = |Tribe Wins: = 6 |Individual Immunities: = 0 |Votes Against: = 4 |Loyalties: = DarineJ winnerstrophy WoIfeiz AnthonyxSpooky |Alliances: = Fanvorite Five The Pact |Days Lasted: = 39 }} Biography The Amazon: Rav began his game on the Maceio tribe. He quickly found himself in a great position. He joined the Maceio Alliance with all the tribe members except one; everyone wanted to vote out Rozina. Joaquin and Arm were also throwing Chris' name around, with Arm throwing Joaquin's name in return. If Maceio ever lost a challenge, Rav wasn't going anywhere. None of their plans went into effect, however, as Maceio never lost a challenge. When the swap hit, Rav ended up on Selva where the whole tribe teamed up and wanted an original Maceio male out. When Selva lost the challenge, they had their chance. They figured Rozina was going to help them out more in challenges so they wanted to keep him. Rav was on the outs, so he looked for people who would side with him to fight back against the rival alliance, HIMUM, and he found Leviora and Susan. He and his allies attempted to flip Valk onto their side, as she and Rav were friends. What should have happened next though was Susan should have stuck with his group for the vote, but she came up to him very angry, believing Rav was talking about her behind her back, and she flipped. Trusting Susan was Rav's downfall, and he became the first voted out of the swapped Selva tribe. Fans vs. Favorites: Rav returned as a favorite in Survivor: Fans vs Favorites (sometimes called "Rat" because of a slight username change). Coming into the game, Rav wasn't able to make the first session, which automatically pinned him as an easy vote. But Rav got into a little alliance called “The Pact”, consisting of Nicko and Ari. When the favorites lost their first challenge, Rav already knew he was going to be an easy vote, but he had a plan. Rav threw Kai’s name out right when they were allowed to talk game and managed to flip the vote unanimously onto him. Rav was in a pretty good spot for the rest of the pre-swap. When the tribes swapped, Rav knew he was in the position to determine who went if his tribe went to tribal, and they did go. Rav pulled off the game changing blindside that affected the whole course of the game, blindsiding Ari. Rav had also found the Takota idol while he was on that tribe When merge hit, Rav immediately got with the fans. Rav founded the Fanvorite Five with Woif, and it included Darine, Anthony and Winners as members; no one controlled the alliance because they were all mutual. No one had more power over the other no matter what anyone says. They controlled the first four votes easily, taking out big threats one by one by one by one. Then Marcus quit. This gave Darine the urge to make a move against Anthony, but Rav hated the idea, and Rav needed to show the jury that he wasn't just following Darine. Therefore, Rav kept the vote on Nicko, but he had an idol, and it sent Anthony home. Unfortunately for Rav, Anthony was an ally to him, so Rav was down in numbers, and Darine was angry at him for not voting who she wanted. At this point Nicko was going home a hundred percent if he didn't have an idol, so Darine decides that she wants to split the vote between Wes and Rav. Like the good desperate followers (as Rav put it) Nicko and Wes were, they voted Rav. He had different plan, however. Rav wanted Darine out, so instead of voting who Darine wanted (Wes), Rav voted Darine with Woif. When Rav played his idol, saving him from a tie vote, he had a decision to make: Wes or Darine. He has huge control over the vote, but Rav decided to flip on Wes last second since Rav thought he was a bigger threat. Then the finale session arrives. Nicko wins immunity, and Rav for sure felt like he was going home. However…Rav pulled a magic trick out of nowhere, and convinced everyone (even the jury somehow) that he had another idol. Rav used reverse psychology, lying to Winners about Darine, guilt tripping Woif, and simply reasoned with Nicko. That seemed to work because Darine went and Rav was satisfied. Nicko wins final immunity, and Rav knows he has no chance at winning. Winners was the only one fully aware of what Rav was doing, and Rav managed to get her out. During the final tribal council, Rav's game was brought into question, as he made no attempt to stay at the tribe camp and talk to more people, choosing to wander the island looking for an idol instead, making everyone believe he was anti-social since not many people knew everything about Rav's game except for Winners. This cost him the win, getting second place behind Nicko. In Rav's self-summary, he felt that he was the only one who actually made risks, like playing his idol when he wasn’t sure he was going, flipping on the favs, taking Ari out, taking Wes out, not voting Anthony, saving Darine twice, and always searching for an idol. The audience said Rav was floating, stupid, and shouldn't be in the game, but Rav definitely deserves more credit than he gets. Category:S5 Cast Category:S5 Pre-jury Category:17th Place Category:S6 Cast Category:Returnees Category:Runner-Ups Category:2nd Place